


i said i want you

by yasungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, i'm trash, jaehyun and johnny are bffs, johnny is a cutie, johnny is jumping to conclusions, like three of them, or four, other members are mentioned, so is this fic, ten is insecure, the sex is bad i'm sorry, they do not go to university once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: Johnny is sure he will be forever alone.Meeting Ten does not help at all.





	i said i want you

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a lot of courage to post this fic here. i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> this is my first fic in a while and the first one in english.
> 
> be gentle with me. thanks♡

It was loud in the club, way too loud for Johnnys liking and there were too many people, bodies pressed up against his own.  
Jaehyun was somewhere in that crowd, on the way to the bar to get them something to drink, probably flirting with at least seven people on the way, both male and female. Johnny doesn’t want to be here, a club is nothing he liked and it’s most likely no place where he would find someone he could fall in love with.  
In his 23 years of living, he has never had a proper relationship, like he was in love very often but he only got together with two of his crushes. His first relationship was back as he still thought he was hetero, well probably he was back then, but it only lasted for four months. His girlfriend broke up with him because he gave in too much, he loved her way more than she loved him. Johnny was 17 back then and he luckily got over it rather quickly, other than he expected it, and a while after that, he realized that he might not be as heterosexual as he thought he was.  
He started looking at boys and he started crushing on the schools famous boy, Taeyong. Luckily Taeyong also had the hots for Johnny and they started dating but both of them realized that they are better off as friends (they hooked up twice later on and Taeyong also dated Jaehyun for a few months but it didn’t lasted, now Taeyong is a good friend of them and he is dating Sicheng, Jaehyuns classmate, for a couple of years now).  
And ever since then, Johnny waited for someone who could receive his love and Johnny had an immense amount of love to give. People like to see him as a fuckboy, with his american style and accent, his tall and well trained body but Johnny was a giant teddy bear, like Jaehyun likes to describe him. Taeyong even got him saved as „Princess Johnny“ in his phone.  
Johnny wanted love and a relationship and someone who would be with him forever. But he never ever met someone who felt the same way and Jaehyun convinced him that he will find someone in the club. ‚Probably not someone forever but an one night stand would also be cool because you’re clearly underfucked.‘, to quote Jaehyuns words, who was now finally on the way back to him, with two plastic cups raised above his head so that he won’t spill it if someone bumped into him.  
„Hey bro.“, he greeted him breathlessly as he shoved one of the red cups into Johnnys hand. Johnny took a sip, it was vodka lemon, one of the only drinks Johnny could have without getting a horrible headache.  
„Seen anyone interesting?“, Jaehyun screamed in his ear, smelling like that fruity drink he had in his cup. Johnny shook his head, eyes skimming through the mass, looking for someone to catch his attention. He had no idea why he was here and he also forgot what Jaehyun promised him so that he would be here.  
„Well, I saw Kim Doyoung of my math class and he looks like a snack today.“  
Jaehyun had a big fat crush on Doyoung and Johnny could definitely understand why. Doyoung was super nice and smart and he had a soothing voice and a good body and was handsome.  
„Well, then do your thing.“, Johnny said. Jaehyun flashed him a smile but shook his head, taking another sip of his sweetly scented drink.  
„Don’t want to leave you.“, his friend said, throwing an arm around his shoulder, making Johnny grin.  
And then, Johnny saw him.  
He was in the middle of the dance floor, moving his body to the beat of the music. Johnny had never seen someone moving so gracefully to edm music, it was addicting. His mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard, trying to tear his eyes away from him but he couldn’t.  
„Fuck.“, he cursed under his breath as the stranger turned around, now facing Johnny and their eyes met for a split second, before the stranger grinned and closed his eyes, the flashlights of the club reflected in his sparkling eyeshadow, making him glow even more.  
Johnny stared at the boy who still danced as if he was alone, as if not half of the club was fucking him with their eyes (Johnny included). He spun another time before he opened his eyes again, looking through the faces until he found Johnnys again, locking his eyes with him and making his way through the crowd, towards him, body still moving to the beat even if he was simply walking.  
He was short, Johnny only realized it as he stood directly in front of him, a face so beautifully shaped as if Michelangelo had worked on it for seven years.  
„Hello handsome.“, he greeted Johnny, voice sweet and with a trace of an accent, but Johnny couldn’t made out where he was from.  
„Hey beautiful.“, Johnny greeted back breathlessly, not quite getting that the beautiful dancer was talking to him.  
„I’m Ten.“, the short boy, Ten said. It was weird but it was fitting. Ten. What kind of a name was that?  
„That’s Johnny. And I’m Jaehyun but I guess it’s my cue to leave.“, Jaehyun said and Johnny only realized then, that Jaehyun has been standing next to him the whole time. His best friend gave him a smile and a thumbs up, patting his back a tad too hard and made his way though the crowd (hopefully to find Doyoung).  
„So, Johnny..“  
The way Ten said his name was too much for Johnny, he really had to suppress a whine and he got why Jaehyun said he was underfucked. Johnny let his hand rest on Tens small waist -when did he got so bold?- and Ten automatically moved closer to him, looking up to Johnny.  
„May I get a sip?“, Ten asked and pointed at Johnnys cup. Johnny nodded and Ten took the cup, drinking out of it and the way his Adams apple moved made Johnny go crazy. He was intoxicated by Ten and he had no idea what to do.  
„Do you want to dance?“, Johnny asked. Tens eyes lit up and he nodded, tossing the now empty cup to the floor as he grabbed Johnnys hand and pulled him along, to the middle of the dance floor again.  
And then he started. He moved his hips to the beat, turning around so that his butt was rubbing against Johnnys front. Johnny grabbed his waist, slipping his fingers under the silky shirt Ten was wearing, fingertips brushing against soft skin.  
Ten let his head rest back against Johnnys shoulder, his eyes closed while still moving his hips against Johnnys crotch. Johnnys brain wasn’t working properly as he lowered his lips onto Tens exposed neck, nibbling the skin. It showed his reaction immediately, with Ten turning around, standing on his toe tips as he kissed Johnny on the lips, shoving his tongue into Johnnys mouth harshly. Johnny moaned, his hands came to rest on Tens sweet little ass that fitted into his hands perfectly.  
He squeezed it, making Ten moan and it all went down to his dick, slightly erected in his pants.  
„Is little Johnny excited?“, Ten whispered against his lips, his voice sounding like pure sex, Johnny had to hold back a moan.  
„Let’s get out of here and I show you that it’s not a little Johnny.“, he said, before kissing Ten again, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ten pulled away and grinned, his lips shining red from how hard they’ve been kissed.  
„Your place?“, Ten asked and Johnny nodded, fingers intertwining as he pulled the shorter one along, out of the club into the night air. The way to Johnnys apartment was short and they only stopped twice, needing to share a open mouthed kiss with Tens back pressed against a house facade and his legs wrapped around Johnnys waist.  
They finally made it to Johnnys apartment, kissing on the way upstairs and Tens shirt was unbuttoned as they stepped inside. Johnnys lips were on Tens as soon as he closed the door, leading them to his room.  
Ten fell back onto the bed while Johnny still stood next to the door, taking of his shirt and jeans.  
„Lights on or off?“, Johnny asked and Ten took a minute to reply.  
„On. I want to see my catch.“  
Johnny took on the light and his heart missed a beat. Ten was lying back in the pillows, weight rested on his forearms, with his upper body on display and his honey thighs wrapped in his tight black jeans.  
„Not little Johnny, indeed.“, Ten grinned and Johnny looked down to his fully erected member in his boxers.  
He grinned and walked the few steps to the bed, laying down besides Ten, who threw his leg over Johnnys waist, now half sitting on his middle and kissed him again. Johnnys hands moved to Tens butt, cupping and squeezing it, earning soft moans from him.  
Ten rubbed his butt over Johnnys crotch while reaching down to open up his own pants, rolling down from Johnnys lap to fall on his back, pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Johnny pulled them off him, hands caressing the soft hairless skin of Tens legs, from his calves up to his thighs, making Ten moan.  
„You’ve got beautiful thighs.“, Johnnys said, pressing a kiss on the inside of Tens thigh.  
Ten shivered under the contact, goosebumps covering his arms, it made Johnny grin. He went down to kiss those sinful thighs again, licking over it and nibbling the skin softly. Ten had his hands in Johnnys hair, his eyes closed and his dick twitched every time when Johnny touched the skin so close to his member.  
After a few minutes of abusing the milky skin, Johnny finally licked a strip along Tens hard member, sucking its tip lightly while squeezing the balls.  
He never gave a blowjob before but he received one so he tried to remember what felt good to him and did it for Ten and according to the moans Ten gave him, he couldn’t do so wrong.  
Johnny looked up to Ten through his lashed, his breath was uneven and he gripped the bed sheet with full force so that his knuckles turned white. He continued sucking and he had way more fun doing it than he expected himself to, bringing his hand up to cup Tens butt again, letting his fingers slip in between his butt cheeks, pressing against his rim and it made Tens whole body jolt up, pushing his dick way further into Johnnys mouth but luckily Johnny had no gag reflex. With Johnny both, sucking Tens dick and pushing his fingers past his rim, it didn’t took Ten long to come, spilling his cum into Johnnys mouth who swallowed it and took a minute to catch his breath before he moved up to kiss Ten again.  
„What can I do to give that back?“, Ten whispered, his forehead shiny and his eye shadow lightly smudged.  
„Uhm, riding?“, Johnny asked, a little blush settling on his cheeks. Ten grinned and nodded and it made Johnnys heart feel light and he knew that he was on the way to fall in love.  
„Do you want to prepare me? Or should I do it myself?“  
Tens voice was so erotic and Johnny felt as if he could come by just hearing Ten speak.  
„M-me?“, Johnny asked. Ten grinned and took Johnnys hand, pushing his fingers into his mouth and drooled all over it. It was probably gross but also really really hot and Johnny couldn’t keep his eyes off Ten.  
„I probably won’t need so much of a preparation, I like to do this on my own.“, Ten said with a cheeky grin. Johnny gulped and moved his hand down to Tens butt and pressed one finger past his rim.  
He kissed Ten again, with way too much saliva and way too much teeth, while he prepared him. It really doesn’t take long until Ten is hard again and declared he is ready, pulling off Johnnys boxers. Ten sits on Johnnys belly, leaning down to kiss Johnny sweetly and Johnny wouldn’t complain if this was a regular situation.  
He had his hands resting on either side of Tens small waist who lets himself down on Johnnys length, eyes closed and head thrown back as he moans. The sight alone was something Johnny could jack off to but as Ten rests his palms on Johnnys chest and started moving, Johnny couldn’t help it anymore.  
They were moving in sync, moaning and panting. Johnny didn’t last long, with the sensation being to much and him being underfucked (Jaehyuns voice in his head).  
Ten stayed on his lap even after he came, his own dick still painfully hard so he took it into his palm and jacked himself off with gentle strokes.  
„You’re getting aroused to that?“, Ten asked with a smug grin on his face after he finished off himself and felt Johnnys dick twitch inside him. Johnny blushed but still leaned up on his forearms, kissing Ten breathlessly.  
„Would you like to take a shower with me?“, Johnny asked and Ten nodded.  
The shower was, of course, another round of sex and Ten gave back the blowjob and Johnny thought he’s high. It was already 4am as Johnny fell back into his bed and with Ten in his arms, he felt pretty much in love.

Of course, Ten wasn’t there anymore as Johnny woke up, only the scent of his perfume and a note that they should do this again and that he thanked Johnny for the night. Johnny felt like crying.  
Jaehyun had brought Doyoung home, finally, and they sat in the kitchen with coffee in their hands and big smiles on their faces and Johnny was happy for his best friend that he finally made a move on his crush.  
„Hey Doyoung, that’s Johnny. My best man and roommate.“, Jaehyun introduced him as Johnny stepped into the kitchen. Johnny simply waved and went to get a coffee.  
He was hurt that Ten left even if he could not have expected anything different. It was a one night stand and simply because he couldn’t think of anything different than Ten, doesn’t mean that Ten felt the same way.  
Dumb heart, dumb love.  
Johnny sat on the couch with a straight face, listening to the faint voices of Jaehyun and Doyoung in the kitchen, so happy and giddy that it made Johnny feel sick in the stomach. He was jealous, immensely jealous, even if Jaehyun deserves this and he felt like shit that he couldn’t be happy for his best friend.  
Doyoung left an hour later, being tired since they talked the whole night and he wanted to get another round of sleep, he could’ve slept in Jaehyuns room, but Doyoung declined the offer, stating that his roommate needed help with something.  
Jaehyun sat on the couch, with Johnnys head in his lap, listening to his best friends crying, as he talked about the most beautiful person he had ever met.

Jaehyun and Doyoung got together later that week, Johnny could remember how happy his best friend looked with the big smile on his face and blushed cheeks, as he told him about every little detail he noticed about Doyoung and Johnny was really happy for his best friend but also really envious.  
He tried his best not to think about Ten, but as he was laying in his bed in the middle of the night, he can’t help but imagine that Ten would slip into the bed next to him. It has gotten better as Johnny changed his sheets and the faint smell of Tens perfume was gone fully, the thinking about him lessens so much that Johnny almost forgot how Ten looked like.  
He went a whole week without thinking of him as Doyoung invited him to his house party and even if Jaehyun reassured him that he does not have to go just because he’s the best friend of the hosts boyfriend, Johnny actually wanted to go there. He had a streak of not thinking about Ten and he could celebrate that.  
Of course, the odds weren’t in Johnnys favor and as he rung the bell to Doyoungs apartment, it was no one less than Ten who opened the door. Johnnys breath hitched as he stared into Tens wide eyes, highlighted by a smokey eye make up which he rocked.  
„Hey Johnny! I didn’t knew you’d come!“, he greeted him and gave him a hug which Johnny gave back half hearted.  
„Uh yeah, I’m Jaehyuns best friend.“, he mumbled, following Ten into the apartment. No one was there, obviously, because Jaehyun asked Johnny to come earlier to help the preparations, so why was Ten there?  
„Hey Jonathan!“, Jaehyun screamed as soon as he saw him, clinging onto his neck, it made Johnny blush. Doyoung greeted him friendly and immediately wrapped an arm around Jaehyuns waist as he finally let go of Johnny.  
„Where is Ten? I guess he hasn’t fully introduced himself to you as my roommate.“, Doyoung asked, looking around. Johnnys stomach dropped, Ten was Doyoungs roommate? For now he’d thought that Doyoungs roommate was a thai boy with a super hard name so he constantly used a nickname...wow. It totally made sense now.  
„Uh, I’ve met Ten before.“, Johnny said and shared a brief mind connecting look with Jaehyun. Jaehyun understood what Johnny meant and mouthed ‚I didn’t knew that‘.  
Before their conversation could go any further, Ten came back. He was now fully dressed and he looked too hot, Johnny couldn’t look at him for longer than a second. His honey thighs were wrapped in a black ripped skinny jeans with fishnets underneath and a crop top let his small waist and cute belly button bare.  
„I don’t understand why you’re all dressed up like that.“, Doyoung said, rolling his eyes. „It’s not like there is anyone important coming.“  
Ten bit his lips and looked at Johnny, winking at him. Johnny blushed and swallowed hard, there is no way he is going to survive that day without popping a boner somewhen.  
„Johnny, could you put up the fairy lights in the living room? I’m too short.“, Doyoung asked him and Johnny nodded quickly, happy that he could get away from Ten. Doyoung showed him where the lights should hang and Johnny putted them up without any struggle, turning around to walk back to the kitchen just to see Ten leaning in the door frame, a choker now hugging his neck with a charm dangling from it.  
„Hey.“, Johnny said, stopping a few steps away from Ten, who grinned at him. Just as Ten opened his mouth, the doorbell rang and a second later, a tall and skinny boy had his arms around Tens neck, his long legs also in a ripped jeans and fishnets, his hair flaming orange. A even taller and a bit intimidating boy followed him, looking at the scene before going to shake Johnnys hand.  
„Hey, I’m Lucas, Tens cousin.“, he introduced himself with a deep but cheering voice, Johnny decided to like him.  
„Johnny. I’m Jaehyuns best friend.“  
Lucas stood next to Johnny with crossed arms, looking how the orange haired boy letting Ten live and came over to wrap his arms around Lucas‘ waist, kissing his neck.  
„My boyfriend Jungwoo.“, Lucas said and Jungwoo smiled at Johnny, showing cute little bunny teeth. Ten stood next to Johnny and Johnny has to concentrate so that he doesn’t grab him and kiss the fuck out of him.  
„Could you go get Jaehyun and Doyoung? The guests are coming now.“  
Johnny nodded and went to Doyoungs bedroom. Problem was that he had no idea where Doyoungs bedroom was. He walked to the area of the apartment where he hasn’t been before, luckily spotting a small hallway with three doors, one of them with a big 10 on it and the other with a sign reading ‚Kim DongYoung‘. Johnny knocked on Doyoungs door.  
„Doyoung? The first guests are here.“, he said, not sure if anyone even was there. He heard some rumbling and Jaehyun opened the door a few seconds later, hair messy and a grin on his face.  
„We’re there in two minutes.“, he said before closing the door in Johnnys face. Johnny raised his eyebrows, walking back to the living room that was hella full now.  
He saw Taeyong who waved at him with Sicheng clinging onto his arm, Mark, a fellow foreign student who nodded as a hello towards Johnny before continuing babbling into his phones. Yuta, a player of the basketball team of which Johnny used to be a member of, wrapped an arm around Johnnys shoulder and pulled him along to get a shot. They had two rounds of vodka shots together before Yuta went to find Hansol, his boyfriend of four years. Johnny got himself a beer and searched for a place where he could chill for a moment, finding Amber, she used to part of the foreign student study group until she graduated last year, and plopped down onto the couch next to her.  
They talked for a bit, it was easy going and chill and Johnny almost forgot that an incredible hot Ten was somewhere in the apartment until said Ten appeared out of nowhere and placed himself on Johnnys lap, talking with the one he was talking to as if nothing happened. Amber raised an eyebrow and Johnny simply shrugged, not knowing what was happening. So he sat there with Ten on his lap, his beer long gone and talking to whoever happened to sit next to him until someone decided to play spin the bottle.  
Ten jumped on his feet faster than anything, grabbing Johnnys hand and pulling him along to the circle forming, falling on the floor next to Jungwoo and patted on the space next to him, indicating Johnny that he should sit there. A second later, someone was already spinning the bottle and sooner than later, the bottle landed on Johnny.  
„Kiss the hottest person in the room.“, the one across from him screamed and Johnny pulled Ten towards him and kissed him harshly, almost as a reflex. Ten kissed back, their tongues fighting and Johnny finally felt alive again, after all the time he wasted on trying to forget Ten.  
They parted after a way too long kiss and Johnny went to spin the bottle, not quite getting what happened since Ten had his hand resting on Johnnys thigh, his head on Johnnys shoulder.  
„Do you want to see my room?“, Ten whispered in Johnnys ear and Johnny couldn’t nod faster, making Ten grin. He followed Ten, fingers intertwined, eyes focused on Tens butt that was highlighted by the tight jeans. Tens room was really messy, with clothes thrown all over the floor, a white jeans and a black button up on his bed.  
„I originally wanted to wear this.“, he explained as he took the outfit and tossed it to the rest of his clothes.  
„What made you change your mind?“, Johnny asked, standing in front of Ten, who had his hand on Johnnys chest, able to feel the fast beats of his heart.  
„I saw you.“, he whispered before kissing Johnny. The taller one had his arms around Tens waist, pulled him closer.  
It was sweet and soft and it made Johnnys head spin. Ten nibbled Johnnys bottom lip, introducing his tongue into Johnnys mouth, making him moan. Johnny knew that Ten doesn’t wants a relationship, does he?, that he just wanted sex from Johnny and Johnny wasn’t sure if he was willingly to give him that, wasn’t sure if it was worth all the time he tried to forget Ten. Ten noticed something was off due to the lacking response of Johnny so he pulled back to look up to Johnny.  
„What’s up?“, he asked, voice so sweet that Johnny almost gave in. Almost.  
„I...I can’t do that.“, Johnny said, unwrapping Tens arms off his neck and leaving the room without any other word, almost running out of the apartment and outside, the cold air filling his lungs and he could finally think straight again.  
His heart was beating fast with an undeniable sting that grew with every beat. He pulled his phone out, typing a quick message to Jaehyun to tell him that he was already on the way home, before he walked through the streets, his thoughts getting eaten up by the what ifs.

Ten didn’t left his room that night, staying in his locked up bedroom with his clothes still on, on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
He couldn’t quite figure out what went wrong and why Johnny left him. Their sex was amazing, one of the best sex Ten had ever had and Ten had a lot of sex and Johnny had kissed him as he was asked to kiss the hottest person in the room and no one could tell him that he was hotter than Lee Taeyong with his face crafted by the gods. Yet, Johnny still left and it annoyed Ten, mostly because he can’t pinpoint why he was annoyed.  
Of course, he had a huge boner and an incredible sexy person, that was about to resolve that, just left him. But the weird feeling in his stomach couldn’t just be that.  
Was he attracted to Johnny? Well, yes, of course, Tens type is a tall and muscular ‚manly‘ man and Johnny looks really good but why does his heart sting so much?  
Ten couldn’t be in love or fall in love, he isn’t made for that. He tried relationships before and it isn’t his cup of tea, he was weird to love and he loved weirdly and hardly no one stayed (except for Doyoung and Kun but those were his best friends and they do not count). His train of thoughts got interrupted by a knock on his door and a soft ‚Tennie?‘. Doyoung, his angel of best friend, was always there when he needed him. Ten stood up to unlock the door and walked back to his bed with shoulders hanging down.  
„I sent Jaehyun home already, because I know you need me.“, Doyoung said and sat down besides him, Tens head falling on his shoulder immediately. They sat together in silence for a bit, with Doyoung gently patting Tens knee and Ten sniffling.  
„I-i don’t even know what’s wrong myself.“, Ten finally said, chewing on his bottom lip, taking a deep breath to finally tell Doyoung that he had met Johnny before.  
„Back...back to the day you lost me in the club and went home with Jaehyun, I...well, I went home with Johnny. We had sex and it was great and it was my inspiration to jack off for a few weeks and then I saw him again yesterday and I just remembered that and that’s why I dressed up like that because I felt as if I needed to sleep with him again or else I wouldn’t survive. And...I was really bold and sat on his lap and took him to spin the bottle and we kissed and I took him with me and we kissed again and then...he left.“  
Ten babbled fast and sniffed in between so Doyoung probably wasn’t even understanding half of it, but he didn’t complain so Ten just continued babbling.  
„I...I am sad about that? I don’t know, I missed an amazing dick tonight and I can’t really figure out why he left me.“, Ten concluded his speech and Doyoung nodded, processing his words before he could give any advice (and Doyoungs advice is always the best advice but that could also be because Ten tends to do reckless decisions).  
„It’s probably not what you want to hear but Johnny is a very sweet person. He probably didn’t wanted to have an one night stand? I don’t know, I could ask Jaehyun that he asks Johnny?“  
Ten shook his head quickly.  
„But why did he slept with me the first time? If I wouldn’t have tasted his glorious dick, I wouldn’t miss it now.“, Ten said. Doyoung just shook his head with a disgusted expression.  
„Are you sure that you miss the dick and not like, the whole person?“

Ten was sure that he was only missing the dick, because he simply can’t be in love, so he can’t miss Johnny as a person. Well, actually he could and they could be friends and still fuck but that would be really hard and Johnnys best friend was the boyfriend of his best friend so things were complicated enough. So he decided to simply not think of Johnny, trying not to see Johnny because as soon as he would see him, he would probably run to him and kiss him and beg him to sleep with him again but that would be very very low of him.  
So Ten concentrated on his dancing, visiting the dance studio more often and longer than usual, only coming back home for something to eat or sometimes to met up with Kun. It was a week or two after their party as Doyoung and Jaehyun stood at the dance studio, declaring that he would come to the club with them. Ten opposed, obviously, but they managed to get him home and to shower so that he was now standing in his room with Doyoung, Jaehyun was god knows where.  
„Johnny is out with a friend and it’s not the club were we be at. So try find someone who is willing to stick his dick up your ass and forget Johnny because you are still hung up on him even if you’re trying to show me you’re not.“, Doyoung said and he earned a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek from Ten, who then begun to dress himself up. And he went fully in, choosing a black leather pants and a silver glittery dress shirt that was perfectly draped over his upper body.  
Doyoung rolled his eyes as Ten stepped out of his room, mumbling under his breath how Ten will look like a disco ball, Ten simply stuck out his tongue to him. Jaehyun was nice and complimented his outfit, saying that the shirt went well with his freshly dyed hair (he went for lavender, god knows why). The couple was dressed really simple, both with black slacks and a dress shirt, Doyoungs in pink and Jaehyuns was black and white checked.  
Whoever saw them together could immediately tell that they were a couple, Jaehyun with the biggest heart eyes for Doyoung and vice versa. Jaehyun was as perfect for Doyoung as Doyoung was for Jaehyun and if Ten would want a relationship, he would want one like Doyoung and Jaehyuns (but since he was nothing like Doyoung or Jaehyun, this was rather impossible). They made their way to the club and to the bar, getting something to drink and Jaehyun, being the gentleman he is, paid for all of their drinks, earning a kiss on the cheek from Ten and a long and sweet kiss on the lips from Doyoung.  
Ten took a sip of his too sweet drink with way too much alcohol before making his way to the dance floor, swinging his hips and sooner than later, someone came to dance with him, or pressing his crotch against Tens ass. Ten checked, he looked nice so he continued their little game, letting the stranger put his hands on his hips, letting him kiss his neck for a while before he turned around to kiss him on the lips. He wasn’t as tall as Johnny and he couldn’t kiss as good as Johnny could, it made Tens heart sting so he kissed the stranger more harshly, trying to get Johnny out of his mind but he couldn’t.  
Ten pushed the strange away, apologizing and leaving him in the middle of the dance floor, downing his drink as he made his way to the bar. He was far too less drunk to kiss someone without thinking of Johnny and he hated himself for this, he couldn’t understand it. Ten downed two shots, the alcohol warming up his body and ordered another very strong, very sweet drink, drinking half of it before looking around to find someone who was even a little bit attractive.  
But there weren’t anyone who could compare to Johnny, not even a bit. There were good looking boys but Ten couldn’t bring himself to go to them because he knows that he will only think of Johnny. He looks around to find Jaehyun and Doyoung, spots them in the middle of the dance floor but he was too tired to go to them, so he decided to text them that he went home already. Ten pushed through the mass to the exit, shivering as he stepped outside and slapping himself mentally because he didn’t bring a jacket.  
He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up a bit and walked down the street, trying to figure out the shortest way home, which was hard due to his intoxicated brain. It took him 10 minutes and a whole lot of turns to figure out that someone was following him and as he quickly threw a glance over his shoulder, he recognized the one he kissed before. Fuck. Tens steps fastened, he almost ran across the next street but he still had no idea where he was, he’s not even sure if he had been in that part of Seoul anytime before. The alleys were dark and the main street was filled club on club, but no people were to be seen and Ten couldn’t stop to google his way home, too scared of the one who was following him.  
He looked around, searching for a secure spot but couldn’t find something until he finally saw two persons standing outside one of the clubs, both of them with cigarettes in their hands. Ten crossed the street, a bad feeling settled in his stomach because what if they were even worse than his follower, but he was too scared to walk past them without even trying. He only noticed that one of them was Johnny as he stood directly in front of him, eyes meeting as Johnny exhaled the smoke into the night air.  
His eyes went wide as he recognized Ten, who fell into his arms with a sob, crying into his shirt while inhaling the soothing scent of Johnnys perfume mixed with smoke.  
„There is someone following me.“, Ten sobbed, arms around Johnnys waist so tight as if he was worried that Johnny would disappear. Johnny wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his lips ghosting over his forehead.  
„You’re ice cold.“, Johnny whispers, sending additional shivers down his spine. Ten nodded, his make up probably staining Johnnys shirt along with his tears but Ten couldn’t bring himself to move away from Johnny, not when he felt so secure.  
„Can you bring me home?“, Ten whispered and Johnny nodded, of course he nodded, it was Johnny, the nicest person ever.  
„You have to let go of me so that we can walk.“, Johnny said in a voice, dripping with admiration. Ten whined as he unwrapped his arms of Johnnys body, looking up to him, who was already looking at Ten with a soft smile. Johnny took of his jacket, now only dressed with a short sleeved shirt, holding his jacket out so Ten could take it on.  
„But you’re cold.“, Ten whispered but Johnny only shook his head and Ten ignored the goosebumps on Johnnys arms. The jacket was way too big on Ten but he felt save and as Johnny wrapped his arm around Tens waist, he felt like home.  
They didn’t talked the whole way, with Ten fighting internally that he shouldn’t feel so save in Johnnys arms, because Johnny is not his and that he is definitely not in love with him, even if his heart told him otherwise. The way to Tens apartment wasn’t long, only 15 minutes probably, so they stood in front of the complex in no time, facing each other but not saying a word for five minutes.  
„Uhm...do you want to come upstairs with me?“, Ten asked, looking up to Johnny with shining eyes but the latter just shook his head.  
„I don’t think that would be a good idea.“  
Ten nodded and turned around to unlock the door, as he felt Johnnys hand on his shoulder. He turned around again, Johnnys eyes holding millions of emotions which Ten can’t make out.  
„Stay save, okay?“, he asked and placed a faint kiss on the corner of Tens lips before he turned around and walked away. Ten unlocked the door and went to his apartment like he was in trance, his body moving even if his head was occupied by Johnny and Johnny only.  
And as he fell down on his bed, the tears came because he’s probably pretty much in love with Johnny.

Ten only remembered that he forgot to text Doyoung as he fell into his arms as soon as Ten stepped into the kitchen the next morning.  
„I hate you.“, he said as he poked Tens chest but pressed him against his chest, ruffling his hair.  
„I wanted to make out with some guy but I had to think of Johnny...and then he followed me and I was lost but Johnny was there and he brought me home and almost kissed me but left and I’m so confused.“, Ten explained what happened to him the last night, hopping on the counter with a coffee in hands, resting his back against the wall.  
„Baby, maybe you are falling for him.“, Doyoung said softly but Ten shook his head, tears filling up his eyes.  
„I can’t. I don’t know him but he deserves someone who can love him and I can’t. I know how to have sex, I don’t know how relationships work.“  
Doyoung gently patted Tens thigh and sat on the counter beside him, letting Tens head rest on his shoulder. It was some kind of comforting position the two tend to fall into whenever Doyoung comforts Ten.  
„There is nothing like a recipe how relationships should work. Everyone loves differently and you deserved to be loved too.“, Doyoung whispered. Ten had his arms wrapped around Doyoungs middle and cuddled closer. He heard some steps and opened his eyes to see Jaehyun leaning in the doorframe, smiling widely at the scene. Jaehyun was so in love with Doyoung, you could see it in the way he looks at Doyoung, the way he acts around him.  
„Morning, honey.“, Doyoung greeted him with a sweet voice, Ten could hear his smile and it made Tens heart hurt even worse. The tears were flowing faster than Ten could react, causing Jaehyun to hand him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose, shoulders hanging down, because he probably wanted to have someone who look at him like Jaehyun looked at Doyoung. He hopped from the counter, going to his room to pull a hoodie over his shirt and took on shoes. The couple followed him, looking at him with judging eyes.  
„I’m going to bring Johnny his jacket.“, Ten said, grabbing the leather jacket Johnny gave him yesterday and left the apartment. He picked Doyoung up from Jaehyun often enough that he knows the way to his apartment by heart, driving there way faster than he was allowed to. He will tell Johnny that he was hard to love and that he loved other than others, but that he wants to try it with him, because he can’t get his mind off him.  
Ten took a deep breath, ringing the bell and run up the stairs as the door opened. His stomach dropped as he saw some dude standing in the door frame who wasn’t Johnny. This couldn’t be. Johnny had found someone else. The boy stared at Ten until Ten managed to stutter that he has Johnnys jacket, shoving it into his arms before running back down, hearing Johnnys faint voice before the door closed. Ten sat in his car and cried at least fifteen minutes before he was in a state of driving again, driving home. Doyoung opened the door and Ten fell into his arms, sobbing into his shirt as his heart crumbled into million pieces.

If you’d ask Johnny, today was the best he was feeling ever since he met Ten for the first time. Mark came over after Johnny dropped Ten off and they talked a lot until they both fell asleep on the couch, only waking up as the doorbell rang. Johnny was too sleepy so Mark went there, coming back with his leather jacket and it made Johnny feel sick in his stomach that Ten didn’t even wanted to see him. Twenty minutes later, Jaehyun came home, being furious and Johnny had never seen his best friend like that.  
„What is your fucking problem? You chew my ears off for the last three month about how perfect Ten is and then you turn him down when he comes here to talk to you? Because you decided to fuck somebody else after dropping him off? That’s incredibly low of you, Johnny Seo, and I wouldn’t have expected you to be like this.“, he screamed into Johnnys face. His words were like bullets, hurting Johnny deeply because his best friend really thought so lowly of him?  
„I didn’t knew you’re on his side now! He didn’t came here to talk to me, he dumped my jacket into Marks arm and left again!“, Johnny shouts back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Jaehyuns face fell and he dropped on the couch, groaning loudly.  
„If you’re someone who is really insecure about his feelings and come to someones apartment to tell them that you are probably liking them and someone else opens the door, what would you think? Especially if it’s like nine in the morning?“, Jaehyun asked, voice now calmer and sounding a lot more like Jaehyun.  
„But it is Mark, come on, he’s my little brother!“, Johnny said. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, groaning so loud that Johnny was amazed how Mark -who was sleeping- still doesn’t woke up.  
„Ten doesn’t know that Mark is your little brother and got the hots for Donghyuck! I didn’t spent my morning, where I could’ve been sleeping with my boyfriend because we finally did, thanks for asking, but instead we both comforted Ten so go there and fucking fix this instead of crying over him.“  
Johnny could only nod, his head couldn’t process fully what Jaehyun was telling him, he grabbed his keys and turned around to Jaehyun.  
„Congrats on the dick.“, Johnny said, grinning at Jaehyun who just gave him the middle finger and blew him a kiss. Johnny rushed down to his car but the engine couldn’t start.  
„Really?“, he screamed at the car, punching the steering wheel but nothing happened so he left the car and ran to Tens apartment, arriving there out of breath and with sweat dripping down his forehead. He rang the bell multiple times, running upstairs to be greeted by Doyoung.  
„You better have a good explanation.“, he said, arms crossed in front of his chest and Johnny never noticed before how intimidating Doyoung could be.  
„I do.“, Johnny said breathlessly and Doyoung rolled his eyes, letting Johnny inside who rushed to Tens room, knocking on the door before he barged inside. Ten was wrapped up in his blanket and it broke Johnnys heart to see him like that.  
„Hey.“, he said, heart beating fast, he didn’t knew if it was because of Ten or because of him running here.  
„Are you here to see me looking miserable? Because congrats, you did, now leave again.“  
Ten wasn’t looking at him, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Johnny stepped a bit closer, clearing his throat.  
„I...Mark is like my brother. And he is twelve, like I see him as twelve and he has a huge crush on a kid called Donghyuck and he just came over to help me getting my mind off you so that I wouldn’t run back to you and do something I regret.“, Johnny explained. He sat down on the floor next to Tens bed, eyes fixed on Tens face which was still so beautiful even with red rimmed eyes.  
„Cool, so if going back to me is something you’d regret, why are you here?“  
Ten was still speaking to the ceiling, his sniffles made Johnnys heart sting.  
„That’s not it. If I came here yesterday night, I think we would’ve had sex. And even if that would’ve been great, it’s not what I want. I want a relationship and love and I think that you...“  
Ten slapped his hand on Johnnys mouth before he could finish the sentence. His eyes were filled with an immense amount of sadness.  
„Don’t finish that sentence. You deserve that, Johnny, but I can’t give it to you. I don’t know how to love someone or how to make a relationship work...I’m not the one you should be wasting your time with.“, Ten whispered, voice shaking and tears flowing out of his eyes again which Johnny wiped away.  
„But I want you. I can’t think of anyone else but you. If you say that you don’t want me, if you say I can’t protect you or make you feel loved, tell me to leave and I will go. I will let my heart break but I will go. But if you wanted to tell me something this morning and were hurt because you thought I had someone else, then I will stay and show you that there is no one in my world who could compare to you.“  
Ten had his eyes closed, Johnnys hand lingered on his cheek and he was still crying. Johnny wanted to wrap his arms around him and never leave him ever again.  
„I...could we...try?“, Ten whispered, opening his eyes to be faced the biggest smile on Johnnys face.  
„Yeah, yeah, I would be very happy if we could.“, Johnny said, leaning in to kiss Ten softly, to kiss his boyfriend softly. Johnny left his spot on the floor to lay down next to Ten, wrapping his arms around his small body.  
„You’re sweaty.“, Ten remarks, fingers combing through the slightly wet hair of Johnny.  
„Yeah, my car broke down and I ran here.“, he explained, placing a sweet kiss on Tens nose, who giggled and Johnny was sure that Ten was the sweetest person alive.  
„So how does a relationship work?“, Ten whispered, eyes fixed on Johnnys, who was lost in Tens eyes.  
„I will take you on a date tomorrow, would you like that?“, Johnny asked and the smile Ten flashed him made his heart beat faster.  
„Yeah, I would love that.“

Dating Ten was a lot easier but also a lot harder than Johnny had expected it to be.  
They did everything „normal“ couples would do, going out to eat, having movie nights, clubbing once in a while and a lot of sex and they harmonized so well that Johnny knew after the first week that he was in love with Ten (of course he didn’t said it then). But at their three months anniversary, he told Ten those sweet little words, who smiled like a fool and said ‚thank you‘ before kissing Johnny sweetly.  
In their relationship of no almost six months, Ten had never once said it back and it frustrated Johnny. He knew that Ten told him how he loves differently but in all other aspects he was ‚normal‘. Ten always made sure that Johnny was eating enough and sleeping enough, he was really really jealous and made sure that everyone knew that Johnny was ‚his‘. But he never ever told him that he loved him, he actually never told him he liked him either.  
And in the midst of the night when Johnny laid in his bed, wide awake because he missed Ten in his arms, he kept on thinking that probably, Ten was really just using him for sex.  
His phone beeped in exactly this moment and he rolled over to check the message. It was from Ten, of course it was from Ten, a sweet selfie of him with his fingers forming a peace sign and a one sentenced question, are you still awake?  
Johnny quickly typed his reply - yes - and a few seconds later, Ten had answered, wanna come to the dance studio?  
Ten spent the most of his hours at the dance studio the last few weeks, preparing for a showcase that will happen this weekend. Since Johnny couldn’t sleep, he decided to get up, putting on a hoodie, not because he was cold but Ten will most likely be and he loved to wear Johnnys clothes, and made his way to the dance studio that was really close to his apartment.  
The door was unlocked and Johnny went to Tens practice room, knocking on the door before letting himself in, seeing Ten practice his routine for the showcase. It was only the last bit, the instrumental was familiar now, due to Johnny hearing it so often (he was only allowed to see the end, he doesn’t know why).  
„Hey!“, Ten greeted him breathlessly and walked over to him to cling on his neck and kissed him sweetly.  
„I missed you.“, he mumbled against Johnnys lips, placing another two pecks onto them and went to drink something.  
„You could come home with me.“, Johnny proposed, sitting down on a chair to watch Ten downing his water, raising his eyebrow.  
„Thinking with your dick again, Mr. Seo?“, Ten asked playfully, walking up to Johnny and sat down on his lap, taking Johnnys face into his hands, kissing him passionately.  
„No, I’m thinking as a caring boyfriend who wants his baby to rest.“, Johnny mumbled against his lips, earning a sweet giggle and another long kiss.  
„I love how you take care of me“, Ten said, kissing Johnnys neck and Johnnys heart hurt because Ten could’ve said I love you but he didn’t.  
„Let’s go home.“, Johnny whispered and Ten pouted, clearly wanted to make out but he hopped off Johnnys legs and extended his arms as if he’d knew that Johnny just brought the hoodie so that Ten could wear it.  
Johnny took off the hoodie and dropped it onto Tens waiting arms, who pulled it over his head happily, the soft fabric reaching his knees. He kissed Johnnys cheek with a sweet „thanks“ and intertwined their fingers, pulling his boyfriend along so that they were walking home hand in hand. Johnny couldn’t concentrate that this was exactly what he loved and what he dreamed of, because he felt as if it ate him up from the inside that Ten never told him that he loved him.  
„What are you thinking about so hard?“, Ten asked Johnny later, as they were laying in bed with Tens head propped up on Johnnys chest.  
„It’s nothing. I love you.“  
Ten kissed him on that and Johnny felt a bit more miserable.

Johnny haven’t had seen Ten for the past two days since the showcase was finally there and Ten practiced all day and night. Both, Ten and Doyoung promised him that Ten was sleeping enough, but Johnny couldn’t help but be worried about him. He also noticed how much he missed and loved Ten in those two days and that he should talk to him, because he couldn’t survive if he looses Ten and he doesn’t want to risk it by not telling him something so stupid.  
He sat in the first row with Jaehyun and Doyoung, who acted like a married couple by now. Johnny was sure that they will move in with each other soon, with them constantly being together either at Doyoungs place or their place and he asked himself what he will do then. Did Ten wanted to move in with him? Johnny hatee himself for questioning his boyfriend so much but he couldn’t help it. He still couldn't believe how someone as perfect as Ten chose to be together with someone like Johnny.  
„He’s the next one!“, Jaehyun whispered into Johnnys ear, letting him snap back into reality. His eyes were fixed on the stage that was now filled by four boys in black clothes and one in white, Ten in white. He explained it to Johnny, that the others were some kind of ‚background‘ dancers for him. The music started, it was that beautiful instrumental and the boys moved, Ten standing out, maybe not, but Johnny couldn’t let his eyes leave Tens body for a second. He moved gracefully to the music, every move even of his fingers synced up to the beat perfectly. Johnny only noticed that he had a microphone as he started singing.

_I’m staying up_

_I don’t wanna come down from your love_

_We’ll get lost together_

_Let me fall_

_Don’t ever let me come down from your love_

_From your love_

_From your love_

The lyrics only made out a tiny bit of the song but it made Johnnys heart beat faster. Ten was talking about him, he was singing about him. Johnny couldn’t think straight as he watched his boyfriend move over the stage with such a elegance that he pulled in everyone who was sitting in the room. The song ended rather fast with the ending Johnny had seen a million times and as the audience began to clap, Johnny stood up and made his way backstage, needing to scoop Ten in his arms and kiss the hell out of him. He rushed past the ‚security‘ (they were two somewhat muscular boys who volunteered to stand there), thanks to the backstage pass Ten gave him and entered the room at the same time as Ten did, wrapping him in his arms and spinning him around. Ten giggled like a little child as Johnny kissed him again and again.  
„I’m so proud of you. I didn’t knew you could sing so well.“, he babbled, pecking every bit of Tens face. The smaller one had his arms wrapped around Johnnys neck, smiling widely with his cheeks blushed.  
„I had to fight my teacher that I could use my song because she said I could show more of my talent if I stick to dancing but I didn’t wasted nights at the recording studio to not let my boyfriend see the whole thing.“  
Johnnys breath hitched as he looked into Tens wide eyes that crinkled in the corner due to how wide he was smiling.  
„You wrote that for me?“, he asked, voice shaking and Ten nodded, kissing Johnny lovingly. Johnny had tears in his eyes, Ten noticed that and laughed at him but he still wiped them away and kissed him again, intertwining their fingers and said goodbye to his team so that they could go home.  
Johnny had the biggest smile on his face and his arm so tightly wrapped around Tens waist that it was hard to walk, but he couldn’t take his hands off him and Ten didn’t seem to mind. They arrived at Tens apartment a few minutes later, sharing a sweet kiss as soon as they stood in the living room, Johnnys hands around Tens thin waist and Tens hands tangled in Johnnys hair.  
„I have to take a shower.“, Ten said, trying to free himself out of Johnnys grip who continued kissing Ten.  
„I could join you.“  
Ten giggled but shook his head, pushing Johnny away.  
„I think you should go to my room.“, he said, wiggling his eyebrows as if he knew something that Johnny didn’t knew and left for the bathroom. Johnny went to Tens room, dropping on the bed just to flinch because he dropped directly on a small book. It was black and ‚Johnny♡‘ was written on it with silver letters. Johnny couldn’t keep his curiosity down and opened the book to be greeted with a polaroid picture of them two.

18/3/17 the happiest day in my life because you told me that you want to be with me

He flipped the page to see another polaroid, now just Johnny was shown on the picture with a piece of cake in front him. It was from their first date.

18/3/18 maybe dating isn’t so bad

He continued to flip through the pages with every one of them consisting of a polaroid of either Johnny, Ten or the two of them with the date and something Ten had wrote to it. He went over their first sex as a couple to a date he only faintly remembers. It was a pic of Ten smiling widely, being clothed in one of Johnnys hoodies.

18/5/30 you told me you loved my dancing, i knew i loved you then

Johnnys heart beats faster, Ten loved him. He smiled like an idiot as he flipped further, only two pages after that was Johnny with the stuffed Stitch, Ten had gifted him for their three month anniversary.

18/6/17 you told me you love me, i feel like i could burst out of happiness

Johnny grinned so widely that his cheeks hurt and he was so caught up by the book that he didn’t even noticed that Ten was leaning in the door frame, looking at him with a loving smile. He came to the recent entry, not even a week ago, as Johnny picked Ten up. It was a picture of their intertwined hands on their way home, Johnny hasn’t even realized that Ten took this picture.

18/9/11 you came to pick me up from the studio and brought a hoodie because you know how much i love wearing your stuff. 

The next one was a pic of Ten in said hoodie, with a pout on his face, laying in his bed alone.

18/9/16 you just called to make sure i ate and slept enough. you always take care of me

The next side was empty, only the date of today was filled in.  
„Oh wait, give it to me.“, Ten said, taking the book out of Johnnys hands who only noticed him now.  
„Did you cried? Crybaby!“, Ten teased him as he searched for a pen to write down what he wanted. Johnny wiped over his eyes and he did indeed cried. He watched Ten, who smiled while writing in the little book, taking his polaroid camera and dropped on the bed next to Johnny smiling widely and snapped a picture. He got up again and searched for some glue, sticking the polaroid picture onto the side and handed the book to Johnny. He looked horrible at the picture, his eyes a bit red that he looked as if he just smoked weed but Tens smile next to him was so bright.

18/9/18 6 month today! you were so touched by me making a song for you, it was so cute. you’re so perfect, with everything you do and say, you make me fall in love even more. also you cried while reading this book and you’re so sweet and emotional, it makes me feel bad that i never told you how much i love you ever before. you’re everything i need and want and i‘m so thankful that you stayed with me even if i told you how difficult i am. thank you for always taking care of me and showing me that i‘m loved. i love you so much and if it really bothered you that i haven’t told you that, you should have told me so and not Jaehyun who told it Doyoung who told it me. i was afraid that i was getting attached to easily and then i was too deep into you, i sometimes can‘t understand how i can love you so much. it hurts me to be away from you. i love you to the moon and back. please stay with me forever.

Johnny was definitely ugly crying as he finished reading this paragraph and he took Ten in his arms, head resting in the crook of his neck, with tears dripping down from it.  
„Stop crying so hard, it makes me feel bad.“, Ten whispered but with a happiness in his voice, fingers combing through Johnnys soft hair.  
„Those are tears of happiness.“, Johnny sobbed, looking at Ten with red rimmed eyes and Ten wiped away his tears.  
„I love you.“, Ten finally said, voice dripping in adoration and another wave of tears washed over Johnny, making Ten roll his eyes.  
„I will never tell you that again if that’s the reaction I’m going to get.“  
Johnny wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself, mouth breaking out to a wide smiled.  
„I love you too.“, he said, making Ten grin and they finally shared a sweet kiss again. Johnny eventually stopped crying a few minutes later as they were fully making out, celebrating their six month anniversary in the best kind of way.

(Johnny ran back to his apartment as Ten fell asleep to get his anniversary gift and he felt like a loser because it was only a couple shirt and it was so disgustingly cheesy so he went to find a gumball machine and got Ten a plastic ring, which he stuck on his finger while he still was sleeping and came back to bed after placing the shirts on Tens desk. Ten loved the couple shirts and convinced Johnny that they have to wear them when they will go to a club the next time. He only spotted the ring as he tried to take it off but because it was too tight, Johnny had to cut it off and went to buy him a real couple ring on the next day. Ten loved that.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't fucked up the grammar and format completely
> 
> kudos are appreciated


End file.
